bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
Archive 2]] Re: Sensless, mindless violence guy All right, thanks for telling me. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 19:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Text Reduction: Aizen I just added Aizen's article to the text reduction list. Since you are suppose to be his biggest fan on this wiki, consider yourself volunteered to do it. Have fun reducing the text on Aizen-taicho's page! ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in case you missed it, I talked it over with Lia and we agree that for the text reduction, a better guide might be the chapter. As in, within the profile, it is best not to collapse references to 306-308 etc. But to summarise the fight content of each chapter in as few a line as possible but still have a single reference per chapter the fight was in. This will help readers find the relevant chapter easily when they go to verify or simply reread the chapter and also will ensure that no vital information is lost. So I would say no more then three lines per chapter. Although I think the idea with be more 1-2 reasonable sized lines. I have re-expanded Kenpachi's article a bit, to the new "every chapter has a reference" model. But from here on out, I would like you and Lia to work together to figure out how best to do the text reduction since by now, you two have more experience in the matter then I do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Wasn't attempting to vandalize i wanted to prove to my friend that pretty much anyone can edit wiki information sorry for the inconveinance. Re:User Neo Bahamut Thanks for that. I've clarified a couple of points in the user page/discussion/what Bleach Wiki is not policies because of that. The spam/advert thing is a Wikia global policy - part of their terms of use. It wasn't written down locally before, but it is now. Now I can get back to my update to the community portal. 18:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png Ep155RukiaKaienClash.png Nejibana.png Bakudono61.jpg Ep155RukiaHado73.png Ep155TrueFaces.png Episode 155 it is, sure what parts would you like since it is your summary, i get worried incase others dont like my images but i try to include as many characters as possible, how many images wud u like in general and what of?? Will do my best SunXia (talk) 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get right on it, fats as possible, just remember, their fight's in a dark area so I'll do my best!! SunXia (talk) 02:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Well here's some, above, I'll not submit them in the image catalogue until you tell me if they're ok, also there's already a pic of Kaien trapped, so even though I uploaded one, gunna mark it for deletion and just replace it up there with the one on the site!! I put up too pics of Aaroniero Arruruerie because I didn't know if you wanted a facial picture or bust picture!! Have a look!! SunXia (talk) 03:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, the Nejibana thing needs to be changed, here, that one was already uploaded too, sorry, just change it to the one I have changed it to up there SunXia (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Text Reduction Well, it does seem it's on us now. For the three I've done (Kenpachi, Ulquiorra and Ikkaku) I tend to take out what seems like senseless battle description and if there's some chatter that goes with it, I go to the chapter and check if it's really important and try to rephrase it to take out the battle and leave the text (if it's impossible then I murder the speech), I really try not to take out dialogue unless I feel like "This really is not important" or there's no other way around. It really is much easier when you're reading both the chapter and the article at the same time. I didn't do it with Ulquiorra because I can't bear reading those chapters and it was really hard to know what to cut (also, there wasn't much to cut there, I still have issues with the Fight vs Character article in that case, but I'm not going there). Anyway, I'm going to cut Starrk's article next. As for guidelines and stuff, I don't know, I just read it and keep whatever I think is relevant to understand what happened and the what the character tried to show of his powers, personlity and ideals during the fight (say Kenpachi always laughs when he fights because he enjoys it, but it shows his personality, so I didn't want to cut those even if it seemed a bit irrelevant), I also go to the chapters and try to keep the descriptions to those panels that the manga highlights, like I told Tinni, (like this one http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-310/18.png.php or this one http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-308/19.jpg.php -just taking the ones I showed Tinni, lol), and keep the references untouched because they're sacred (sorta). That's all I can think of. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll give it a read when I have time, it does seem like you cut a ton judging by the byte-count but I won't know until I read it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime Summary Yeah, you should go from the title screen on. This goes for all other information in the episode as well. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 03:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Kaien's name should be added in there as well, along with a parenthesis added next to his name saying "Aaroniero's forecasting", since that's how the manga chapters in Volume 30 currently have it as. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 05:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bleach Terms Heh, thanks. It's been over a year since I joined this wiki, yet my User page has been almost empty all this time. So, I decided to try something a little new for a change. I'll probably add on to the list later on; maybe it will end up amusing more people one day. XD Mohrpheus (talk) 18:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Good Question, please respond. Well, you know how Aizen loves Hollows and Arrancar (I wouldn't say love,) but he gave them tea.....Now how do they drink it? They don't have hearts, and their hollow whole would just make the tea drip out of them (or spill out.) Since Aizen had the Hogyoku, then he shouldn've removed their Hollow wholes. Goooooooood question isn't it! Please respond -Morgan silve (talk) 21:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Cool Got'cha their didn't I! It was also cool cause you responded when I landed on Aizens page, lol!--Morgan silve (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve List of Shinigami Page Hello, I noticed that on the list of Shinigami page that Isshin is listed as a former captain, with the division unknown. Has he been confirmed as a former captain? Northstar1012 (talk) 00:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't change things unilaterally. Isshin was declared a captain because he has a captain's haori. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Who would be stronger? Between Aizen (without the hogyoku in him) and Kaname, who would be stronger? Yah neva no Kaname already had hollowfaction which already augments all of his strengths, has a ressureccion, too. Also, Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu won't stand a chance against Kaname, because Aizen needs to see in the dark. He can't hear, smell, or see when he's fighting tousen either. Now, Aizen with the hogyoku will cut Kaname like a paper. He'll call his arts and crafts "How I see Kaname Better" -Kaname's head halfway decapitated, half of his body seperate from eachother, both arms cut off, and to be nice, he left one leg for him =P- please respond, PS- Kaname is second to Aizen with the Hogyoku though, I don't know much about Gin though.Morgan silve (talk) 01:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Shinji's Zanpakuto, you can see, Kaname's you can't. You can even sense reiatsu. But I'm saying before the hogyoku was implanted into him. Morgan silve (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Yes/No. Yes- Aizen will surley kill him before he releases bankai. But theres always shikai. Kaname can use his shikai to knock aizen out. I have to make research on that though, but to me they're of equal strength.Morgan silve (talk) 01:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Please respond. Momo and Aizen If Aizen stayed in the Soul Society, would you think Momo and him would get married?Morgan silve (talk) 14:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Chad I saw your edit. And actually, yes, you can call him "Chad" on the articles; it's just that most pages refer to him as "Sado". [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. It's only a problem with characters with last names to refer to them by their last names if they happen to share their last names with other characters (Uryu as "Ishida", Rukia as "Kuchiki", Isane as "Kotetsu, etc.) since their last names traditionally link up to a disambiguation page that inform readers which characters contain that last name. Also, before it comes up, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Kotsubaki and Iba as they are. It's probably something that we'll work out after the rest of the info regarding MASKED is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, like I said, it's probably something we'll work out after everything else on MASKED is done. I've always referred to them by their first names (you can thank the dub for that, lol). My guess is that once the Arrancar renamings and other MASKED issues are settled, we can discuss the potential issues with shared names (Omaeda, Yamada, Iba, Kotsubaki, Kenpachi). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Checkout my newest wikipedia You can check out my newest wikipedia through this wedsite. Http://www.doradies.wikia.com enjoy! here are some characters Dora the explora boots the canibal monkey benny the fat canible bull iguana the ugly lizard! Hope this gives you a laugh Please read dora the exploras plot! And if you want, you can be part of the admin team, you can be the vice-captain Morgan silve (talk) 23:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Related to Kido article I was thinking like how for the articles flash steps or hoho and Zanjutsu like how they give descriptions on levels example. Master to Expert, etc. Could the Kido pape be like that for because I have been seening characters like '''Mayuri Kurotsuchi '''being only an expert while have 100% in their power/abilites bar and yes I know that some of those character are give those description for being a master in those arts should be said in the manga/anime or shown in them just please let me now. Sorry for for the bad grammer bad keyboard.Creator5000 (talk) 08:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Buttons The ō, ū etc are in the edit tools box underneath the edit window & show changes button, ("Characters" heading, bottom left). I've pointed it out to people in the past & added it to the tips widget, but it still is not that well known. When I added it to Bleach Answers, I though about adding it to here too, but I kinda thought that since custom edit buttons are only visible to users that have the rich text editor turned off, it would only benefit a small number of people. I'll add it to here. 15:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Cifer Since Ulquiorra is dead and no longer a central antagonist then wouldn't it make sense to change it to "was".